bloodcosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Solarian Aerospace Force
The Solarian Aerospace Force is the navy of the Solarian Armed Forces. The control the exo-atmospheric craft, transports, warships, orbital facilities, and deep space stations. They are one of the most advanced navies in space. Size: 8 Billion Active 10 Billion Reserve Motto: For Freedom Among the Stars Engagements: '''Solarian-Gelth War Solarian-Trill War 1st Akir Offensive 2nd Akir Offensive 3rd Akir Offensive 4th Akir Offensive Commander: Admiral of the Aerospace Forces Soran Lanson Ranks Spaceman Apprentice - Single black diagonal bar (Pointed right) Spaceman - Double black diagonal bars (Pointed right) Petty Officer 3rd Class - Single black arch Petty Officer 2nd Class - Double black arch Petty Officer 1st Class - Double black arch, black dot within 1st arch Chief Petty Officer - Single black arch, black down pointing chevron Senior Chief Petty Officer - Double black arch, black down pointing chevron Master Chief Petty Officer - Double black arch, black down pointing chevron, black dot within chevron Warrant Officer - Black circle '''Ship Ensign 2nd Class - Single gold vertical bar Ensign 1st Class - Double gold vertical bar Sub Lt. - Single gold horizontal bar Lieutenant - Double gold horizontal bar Lt. Commander - Gold semi-circle (pointed up-right) Commander - Gold Circle Captain - 3 gold triangles (Radioactive symbol shaped) Pilots Cadet - Gold square with black diamond shape in center Pilot Officer - Gold diagonal bar (Pointed right), Gold circle in center Flying Officer - Gold circle with black dot center and vertical gold bar on left side Flight Lt. - Gold bar with rounded edges Squadron Leader - Gold vertical arrowhead Wing Commander - Two god pips (one up left, one down right) Group Leader - Four gold pips (one up left, one up right, one down left, one down right) All Service Commodore - Gold circle, emerald center Rear-Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, two gold rays (one left, one right) Vice Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, three gold rays (one up right, one up left, one down) Admiral - Gold circle, emerald center, four gold rays (one up, one left, one down, one right) Admiral of the Aerospace Forces - Gold circle, emerald center, four gold rays (one up, one left, one down, one right), four smaller silver rays (one up right, one down right, one down left, one down right) Uniform Combat: Undershirt - waterproof - Black Over shirt - armor-weave, shock resistant, waterproof, padded - Grey, green trim Trousers - Armor-weave, shock resistant, water proof, padded - Grey Boots - Waterproof, padded - Black Semi-Formal: Collard Shirt - white Tie - Sage Jacket - grey Trousers - Grey Boots - Black Dress Uniform: Collard Shirt - White Tunic - Sage, gold piping Trousers - Black, gold stripe Dress Shoes - Black Ships ''Pegasus Class'' Dreadnaught ''Intrepid Class'' Battleship ''Phoenix Class'' Battle Cruiser [[Defiant Class|''Defiant Class Heavy Cruiser]] [[Nova Class|''Nova Class Cruiser]] ''Saber Class'' Carrier ''Deamos Class'' Destroyer Centaur Class Frigate ''Ark Class'' Corvette A-R-16 Deuce Intercepter LT-7 "Ion" Bomber XJ-36 Spintail Fighter G-S12 Mountain Heavy Attack Craft Category:Solarian Armed Forces Category:Solarian Republic